What are you doing
by UmbralWolves
Summary: When Lin comes home and can't find Kya she panics. Just goes to show you, the things you lose are always the last place you look. palm reading and panic.


What Are You Doing?

**Summary: Kyalin palm reading. Lin really should stop taking Kya so seriously.**

**A/n: I saw what you posted on tumblr, Amber. Enjoy**

**B/n: O_O I'm so excited! **

The sun had reached its peak in the sky by the time Lin walked through the front door. The office had called her in early that morning on her one day off and she had to fight her lover just to get out the door. Lin had been looking forward to spending time with her wife but every turn she made, something ruined her plans Kya was growing sick of it and Lin could tell. Kya was always upset when she returned home but she had always greeted Lin at the door. However today, Kya was nowhere to be seen.

"Kya! I'm back, I'm sorry I had to leave but duty calls I hope you can forgive me, I know we had a day trip planned." She was met with silence.

"Kya?!" Lin felt a sense of unease as she strode farther into the house, Kya always answered mad or not, something had to be wrong.

Lin started searching the house like a mad woman, heart racing. The kitchen, bedroom and study were all empty. Kya was nowhere to be found. There was no note, no warning, there was nothing except a mug of tea gone cold sat sitting on their small table. Lin's heart sank. Lin's first thought was Kya had had enough and that she was gone. Lin sat at the table and buried her face in her hands. The woman she loved, gone. Tears poured from her eyes and she cried silently, the only thing that seems to calm her was the scent of Kya still lingering in the air. Kya was everywhere in the house. She could still detect the incense she used, like they were still burning. The smell was over powering. Lin looked up, a pissed off expression on her face.

"I fucking swear to the spirits if she is in the garden!" she growled and nearly ripped the door off the hinges.

There sat Kya, meditating, a bird resting on her shoulder. Lin was spitting mad. The one place she didn't look... The bird fluttered off at the sound of the door banging open and Kya cracked an eye open, snorting at the enraged look on her lover's face. Kya sighed and fully opened her eyes, standing up and breaking her meditative trance. Lin crossed her arms and looked ready to tear Kya's head off.

"You know if you keep making that face it will get stuck that way."

"Why the hell didn't you answer me? I've been calling your name for like an hour!"

"Well I don't know babe, maybe because, and this is just a guess, I was meditating in the garden, not in the house?"

Lin's eyebrow twitched. "I thought you left me!"

Kya cocked her head an amused look on her face. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because I ruined our day together because I got called in for work?"

"Pfft! Lin, when I married you I knew this would happen. I'm not mad at you, I never could be. I'm just mad that the world seems hell bent on taking away my wife from me."

"Kya, I'm sorry. You don't deserve someone who keep bailing on you."

"Give me your hand." Kya grabbed Lin's hand and stared at it firmly, concentrating.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading your life lines. You know what they say?"

"What does it say?" Lin jabbed, she always mocked Kya's odd interests, such as, in this case, palm reading.

"Well, your palm here tells me it belongs on my butt."

Kya pulled Lin close to her and smiled putting both of her lover's hands on her back side before moving in for a kiss. Lin blushed a bright red before she returned the gesture smiling against Kya's dark lips. She loved her so deeply and was so relieved she didn't leave. Her arms circled her waist and she picked her up bridal style.

"Lin! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I'm taking you to bed. Problem?"

"Well, in that case, by all means, please proceed."

Kya laughed as she was dragged inside the house, choosing to ignore the tear stains she found on Lin's scared cheek. She could tell just by that, that she was loved and that is all she ever really needed.

**A/N: To be honest this is my very first complete KyaLin fict. I have others on the back burner but this is the first on I completed. I feel so naughty! Bahaha**


End file.
